Nueces y Jengibre
by Cuits
Summary: Cameron reflexiona sobre su vida


Disclaimer: Cualquier personaje de esta historia que se parezca, se llame o te recuerde a algún personaje de House M.D. es propiedad de otra persona.

Spoilers: hasta "TB or not TB" incluído.

:Nueces y Jengibre:

-¿No hay más brebaje de ese de jengibre y nueces?

Allison Cameron levanta muy despacio la vista de la revista médica que está ojeando y no sin cierta mirada de falsa desesperación se levanta a hacer más té.

A veces finge que le importa hacer el café y ocuparse del correo aunque lo cierto es que la mayoría del tiempo le gusta hacerlo. Ni Chase ni Foreman ni mucho menos House son capaces de hacer que de la cafetera salga otra cosa que no sea una masa de posos y Wilson no pasa el suficiente tiempo con ellos como para hacer de camarero oficial.

-Creí que no te gustaba

Abre con diligencia uno de los armarios y saca unas bolsitas de te mientras pone a hervir el agua evitando el contacto vidual con House. El tiempo la ha enseñado que suele ser más fácil hablar con él cuando haces como que no está en la misma habitación.

-Dije que estaba bien

-Pero pusiste cara de asco

-También pongo cara de asco a Chase

En el otro extremo de la habitación Chase ni se inmuta cuando oye su nombre

- Y en el fondo, muy muy muy muy en el fondo, la mayor parte del tiempo no me disgusta

Chase hace emite un sonido indefinido que podría ser el comienzo de una risa irónica y cierra el periódico levantándose de su sitio bajo la mirada socarrona de House

– No te habré ofendido ¿verdad?

Chase dobla el periódico y se cuelga el estetoscopio al cuello con gesto cansado

-Son casi las once, me voy a pasar consulta

-Estos británicos siempre tan puntuales.

Chase ni se molesta en contestar y desaparece por la puerta de cristal mientras Cameron vierte el agua hirviendo en la taza roja de House con la cantidad justa de té para que no salga demasiado cargado.

-Tendrás que esperar a que se enfríe

Le ofrece la jarra y vuelve a su sitio delante de la revista médica. Aún le quedan un par de horas antes de tener que relevar a Foreman en la clínica, aunque espera sinceramente que para entonces ya hayan encontrado un nuevo paciente porque House parece un gato encerrado en una jaula encharcada y si hay algo que ha aprendido en el tiempo que lleva trabajando en ese hospital es que no hay nada peor para su salud mental que House soberanamente aburrido y con la Game Boy estropeada.

-Tu novio sale en la página cuarenta y cinco

Ni siquiera tiene que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para saber a quién se refiere, después de todo hace apenas diez días que el Dr Sebastian salió del hospital y House todavía ha cubierto el cupo de bromas al respecto. Aún así lo deja pasar. Levanta una ceja incrédula y vuelve a su lectura de un ensayo sobre la aplicación de diuréticos en el tratamiento de procesos inflamatorios

-Ya sabes, ese que va a salvar a la humanidad diagnosticándole a todo el mundo una tuberculosis

Tampoco contesta a eso porque francamente no sabe que contestar excepto que él tenia razón y Sebastian se equivocaba y no cree que lo que necesite sea precisamente una inyección de ego, así que pasa la página y cuando se da cuenta que ya ha leído todos los ensayos interesantes que había por leer se levanta y va hacia el despacho de House para ordenar el correo.

-¿Cómo es que no te lo tiraste?

Sabe perfectamente que es una provocación, que no debería entrar al trapo y que debería dejarlo consumirse en su propio aburrimiento y por mucho que hayan mejorado sus técnicas sociales para tratar a su jefe en los últimos tiempos lo cierto es que aún sigue habiendo ciertas cosas a las que Cameron nuna ha podido ni podrá hacer oídos sordos

-¿Cómo es que no te acuestas con Cuddy?

Cambia el verbo de modo solo tangencialmente consciente y se odia cuando House sonríe con cara de haber vencido.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo hago?

-¿Quién te dice que no lo hice?

House la ignora y se sienta mirándola con perspectiva mientras ella permanece de pie a la puerta del despacho y por un momento se siente juzgada, vulnerable y desnuda y disimula un escalofrío cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Desde luego no fue por las normas del hospital

-Lo mismo te digo

Es capaz de sostenerle la mirada unos segundos más pero finalmente cede y se da la vuelta para intentar entrar en el despacho por segunda vez

-Quizá no estaba lo suficientemente hecho polvo para tu gusto

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, tan bajo que siente la necesidad de volverse pegarle con su propio bastón y por un momento siente la tentación de dar la callada por respuesta como hizo aquella otra vez en aquel restaurante pero esa chica del restaurante ya no existe. Al menos no del mismo modo

-Y quizás tu estás demasiado hecho polvo para gustarle a nadie.

Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar y aún con la revista en la mano entra en el despacho de House porque es la única vía de escape aunque no lo sea en absoluto así que una vez dentro, deja la revista y sale a la terraza cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En momentos como ese le entran ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared hasta la inconsciencia porque le siga gustando House y cuando se le pasen las ganas de atentar contra sí misma para dar paso a sus instintos asesinos hacia su jefe comenzará preguntarse si en realidad House tiene razón del mismo modo que se lo preguntó durante días y noches después de la fatídica cita.

Pero lo cierto es que se casó joven, enamorada y equivocada, creyendo que un año duraría mucho más que 365 días y sin ser consciente de que sería viuda para el resto de su vida. No sé enamoró de Jason porque tuviese cáncer pero sí se casó con él por eso, porque las personas buenas no deben estar solas y la tierra debería pararse y que todo el mundo se diese cuenta de que ya no estaban.

Así es como debería ser

Ni siquiera es consciente del ligero ruido de una puerta que se abre y que se cierra y de pasos ligeros sobre el suelo de la terraza, mucho menos es consciente de que se le escapa una lágrima por la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?

La voz de Wilson es templada y serena, como si la acariciase y se pregunta si esa la voz que utiliza con sus pacientes.

-Nada

-Claro

No dice nada más pero se acerca y se apoya en el muro de la terraza junto a ella y pasan varios minutos antes de que ella vuelva a articular palabra

-El mes pasado fue mi aniversario.

Hace catorce días exactamente. Wilson apenas se mueve y sin embargo ella sabe que le está escuchando.

Jason era alto y moreno y quería estudiar pediatría y recorrer el mundo. Era amable y pausado, de modos suaves y palabras escogidas y siempre la trató como si el mundo y el universo girasen a su alrededor, pero a veces se pregunta cuánto de todo aquello fue simplemente una ilusión, cuánto de todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido a lo largo de los años si Jason no hubiese muerto.

-¿Todavía le echas de menos?

Cameron sonríe apenas y se seca la única lágrima que ha derramado

-Echo de menos cómo me sentía cuando estaba con él

Echa de menos que alguien note que ha ido a la peluquería o que ha cambiado de perfume o de marca de pintalabios. Echa de menos sentirse importante para alguien.

Echa de menos tener una familia.

Cuando tenía tres años su madre murió "repentinamente" aunque lo cierto era que llevaba años enferma sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, sin que nadie la hubiese prestado atención, y desde entonces ni su padre ni sus cuatro hermanos habían sabido qué hacer con ella, siempre fue la niña, la pequeña, la mocosa con quién no se podía jugar a rugby ni participaba en las discusiones sobre cuál de las Ángeles de Chalie estaba más buena.

Jason fue su única familia, quizá por eso se enamoró de él o quizá solo creía estar enamorada. Fue hace tanto tiempo que apenas lo recuerda.

Nota como una mano cuidadosa se posa en su espalda y se gira para mirar a Wilson.

-Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho, recuerda que tú corres más que él y que Cuddy está de tu parte- y desaparece por el despacho de House en vez de por el suyo propio.

Cameron es consciente de que hablará con House y que House echará cuentas caerá en la cuenta de que el Dr Sebastián ingresó en el hospital tres días después de su aniversario y aunque no tenga modo de saber lo mucho que le recordaba a Jason, probablemente hará la conjetura adecuada.

Casi estuvo tentada de irse con él pero sabe que hubiese sido un error por que ni Sebastian era Jason ni ella era la misma Alison de hacía más de una década.

Vuelve a sonar una puerta, esta vez de modo más brusco y Cámeron sabe que la cabeza de House asomará por la puerta que da a su despacho si se gira en ese momento

-Se me ha acabado el mierda esta de jengibre y Cuddy me prohibió expresamente la última vez que me acercase a medio metro de la cafetera.

Podría mandarle al infierno o podría tirarle el móvil o algo pero probablemente no serviría de anda así que decide no luchar demasiado

-¿Entonces por qué no le pides a Cuddy que te haga el té?

-Pufff, mujer no sabes lo que dices, Cuddy tiene prohibido acercarse a cualquier tipo de instrumento que pueda considerarse "culinario" por una orden federal. Deberías haberlo visto la última vez que intentó descongelar un plato preparado. Declararon el condado zona catastrófica

Sonríe con una sonrisa apenas perceptible al ojo humano aunque para cuando se da la vuelta ya no hay rastro de ella en su expresión y cruza los brazos en gesto ofendido mientras camina hacia la puerta que House mantiene abierta y pasa a su lado con fingida dignidad

-¿Qué clase de perfume te has puesto hoy?

Y esta vez Cameron no puede evitar sonreír porque sabe que África no era la opción correcta y porque sigue teniendo la esperanza de que mientras esté cerca de House es posible que tal vez, no sea del todo invisible.

:Fin:


End file.
